Oasis Conspiracy
by turtleboy743
Summary: Follow a team of Knights as they try to prevent a corrupt General from returning home and turning Isora into a totalitarian world.
1. Prologue

Many have heard about the Skylark and its infamous crash that left thousands of knights stranded on an unexplored planet known as the Cradle. What many knights haven't heard of is the vessel sent to rescue the survivors of the Skylark crash. Thousands of knights were selected to go aboard the Heaven's Hand, an outdated transport ship, and even though much of the vessel's weapons and engines weren't even half as powerful as the Skylark's, the ship had enough space to house both the knights on board and the knights from the Skylark, and it was the only vessel the Order could spare. A week of travel later the Heaven's Hand arrived at Cradle and as expected the engines gave out upon entering Cradle's atmosphere. To prevent a devastating crash, General Orkon took the controls and successfully crashed landed the ship with only minor deaths, including the ship's pilot and navigators. The surviving knights took refuge in a nearby city called Oasis that is inhabited by tall friendly cloaked beings called Strangers, who were more than happy to allow the knights to stay until they can get their ship repaired. Unfortunately, the repairs to the Heaven's Hand were slowed to a crawl due to the emergence of True Knights, a squad of elite knights that General Orkon had banished due to claims of "treacherous and treasonous activities". The squad had allied themselves with the Gremlin clan of Whiptail, a clan known for their high numbers, ferocity and having an army of trained Wolvers to command, thus starting a war between the knights within Oasis and True Knights and their Gremlin allies. In an attempt to get into the city, the Gremlins unleashed their Wolver army at the main gate, and the only thing that stands between them is a small ground force of around 100 knights and on the city wall stands General Orkon himself and a dozen squads of his most trusted guard…


	2. The Calm before the Storm

In the loose mob that is supposed to be Oasis's first line of defense, Turtlelad, in his newly polished Solid Cobalt set, sits on an empty crate while nibbling away at a tasteless ration bar. While eating he looks up at the knights on the wall and he can't help but wonder. His thoughts were interrupted though when his long time partner Pipeguy, a knight wearing a Boosted Plate set, ran up to him gloating about a "deal" he struck with another knight.

"Hey Turtlelad, check this out!" Said Pipeguy and he unsheathed a Tempered Calibur. "I told a guy that a crown I was carrying was made out of some king's armor, and he bought it! I just scored myself a new weapon for the price of 10 crowns!"

"That's great Pipeguy now shut up for a moment and let me think." Turtlelad replied.

"Dude, what's wrong? You usually either tell me to go set things straight or just yell at me after I do something like this. Not that I mind it or anything."

"I'm just thinking about why we're here. I mean think about it." Turtlelad points to the Knights on the wall. "Those are Silver Knights, General Orkon's personal Guard. They carry Silver Lining, swords that can fire concentrated beams of heat and are exclusive to Silver Knights. Not only that, just look at their numbers! There has to be at least 50 to 60 Silver Knights up there and yet they need 100 normal knights to guard this gate. If we're really fighting the 500 Wolvers Lt. Paval mentioned in the briefing, well then why are we here? 50 Silver Knights can take out 10000 Wolvers before they can even reach the gate!"

"Hey dude calm down. You're just over thinking it. I mean, THE General Orkon handpicked us himself. I don't think he'll go through thousands of knights just to pick out 100 to be Wolver feed. Besides look at the colorful people we get to meet." Pipeguy points to knight wearing a Dusker Set hitting on a shy recruit.

"So you're new? Having a good time so far?" Said the Dusker Knight

"Umm yes…" Answered the recruit and her faced turned red. "I just joined a couple weeks ago and this is my first battle. To be honest I'm a bit scared."

"Hey don't worry about it. After the battle, I'll take you to my place and teach you a few moves."

"O-Ok. Sure." The recruit smiles at the Dusker Knight but hears someone calling her name. "O-oh. My friend is calling. I'll see you after the battle right?"

"Definitely." The recruit gives the Dusker Knight a peck on the cheek then runs off. "Score!" Whispered the Dusker Knight as soon as the recruit was out of sight. He then picked up his Striker and Scary Skelly shield before leaving the area.

"….So what do you think?" Said Pipeguy

"I…am disgusted that you would show me a veteran knight try to get in bed with a fresh recruit but at the same time, I'm not surprised." Answered Turtlelad.

"Oh lighten up General Hard-Ass."

"Just stop talking and listen for the-" Turtlelad was cut off when trumpets blared into the sky signaling the arrival of the enemy. "Well speak of the devil." The loose mob suddenly began scrambling around as the more experienced Knights orders small groups to form ranks. Turtlelad and Pipeguy were ordered to stand at the front lines, at the heart of the defense. When they arrive, Turtlelad looks to his left to see Pipeguy arrogantly twirling around his ill acquired Tempered Calibur and he sighed.

"What?" Asked Pipeguy.

"Nothing Pipeguy. Just keep doing what you were doing." Answered Turtlelad. Pipeguy shrugged and he continues to twirl his Calibur. The ranks waited, and waited, and waited for at least several minutes. Had the spotters got it wrong? Was it a fluke? Alas wishing proved to be in vain as an army of 600 Wolvers start pouring in from the horizon. As the orders were given, Turtlelad draws his Rigadoom and equips his Great Defender as the knights around him drew their weapons. As he waited for the signal to attack, he noticed the rattle of a sword being held by nervous knight. Turtlelad looked to his right and sure enough he was right. A knight equipped with a full Brute Jelly set and a Fireburst Brandish, was trying his best to stay calm but alas he can't even muster up the strength to keep his knees from buckling. Turtlelad placed his hand on the poor boy's shoulder and the nervous knight looked at him."Aim for the body and don't do anything rash. You'll be just fine." The knight gulps and nods.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." He replied before calming down. Turtlelad gives the boy a nod before facing the force of Wolvers in front of him. Tensions in the ranks grew higher and higher as the Wolvers came closer and closer until…

"ATTACK!"


	3. The First Wave

"ATTACK!"

The moment the commanding officer gave the order, the defense force charged the Wolvers and soon, the two forces clashed in the middle. The battle was relatively simple, the knights in front fought the Wolvers as the knights in the back pushed them forward, giving them more ground. But as the defense force pushed back the Wolver army, they made small gaps in their ranks, allowing the more agile Wolvers to sneak up behind them and soon the small army of knights was surrounded. As the battle raged on General Orkon watched from atop of the wall with his second in command, Lt. Paval.

"The defense force is doing better than expected Sir. They've already cleared a third of the Wolver force with minimal casualties." Said the Lt.

"Indeed Lt. Paval. Tell me, how many Wolvers are down there right now?" Asks General Orkon

"I estimate about maybe 350 to 400 Sir."

"I see. And tell me, how many knights will live through the battle?"

"I estimate about 80 Sir."

"Hmm…"

"Sir? Is everything all right?" Paval looked at his General, who appears to be deep in thought. "Sir?"

"….Have the Silver Knights prepare their weapons. Have them fire on my mark."

"Uh…yes sir." Paval runs off to carry out his orders while Orkon watches to see how the fight will unfold. At this point in the battle, Wolvers had penetrated the ranks of the knights and has split the entire defense force into small pockets of resistance. Turtlelad, Pipeguy and the Brute Jelly Knight are one of those pockets. The Brute Jelly Knight cleaves a Wolver, splitting its skull right in half, and prepares for the next attack, but it never came. When he looked up he saw that the Wolvers were retreating. They were running away! It brought a smile to his face knowing that they had won. His smile quickly disappeared however; when he found out he was wrong. As the Wolvers ran away, another threat came running in. A different type of Wolver. One that was just as fast but twice the size compared to a normal Wolver. Two knights charged at this new threat but they were quickly dispatched as the "Alpha" Wolver dodged one of the knight's attacks before tearing her in half with its claws, then biting the other's head clean off. The two knights' brave sacrifice didn't slow the Wolver's charge however, and not knowing what to do, the young Knight turns to Turtlelad.

"Sir what do we do?" Ask the knight in a nervous manner. Turtlelad looks at the beast for a moment then closes his eyes while he formulates a plan. A second later he opens his eyes and looks at Pipeguy.

"Pipeguy." Said Turtlelad. Pipeguy looked at Turtlelad.

"What's up?" Asks Pipeguy. Turtlelad didn't say anything, only nods and Pipeguy gave Turtlelad a cocky smile.

"You got it." Pipeguy starts walking towards the approaching Alpha Wolver

"Umm Sir?" Ask the Brute Jelly Knight.

"Don't worry about him." Replied Turtlelad. Pipeguy walks out a couple yards before stopping. Heading straight for him was the Alpha Wolver, but he wasn't worried. He merely raised his Boosted Plate shield and waited for the attack. The young Knight watched anxiously as the Alpha Wolver gained more and more ground, but he wasn't the only one. The entire defense force watched with the same level of anxiety. What good is a single knight if that Wolver had easily killed two? All the surviving knights continue to watch as the Alpha Wolver gain more and more speed as it ran but as the knights worry all Pipeguy did was smirked. Suddenly, right before he clashed with the beast, Pipeguy leapt from the safety of his shield and the Wolver, not being able to turn, crashed into the thick shield head on and a large crack was heard as the Wolver's skull cracked open like an egg. It stumbled backwards before falling onto the ground dead. A silence filled the air, for the Knights can't believe what they just witnessed! Suddenly the crowd broke into a cheer for the Wolver's trump card was killed and they were sure that they have won. They're cheering was halted though, as the sound of hundreds of Wolvers howling filled the air. Pipeguy quickly walks back to his post as a dark sight starts rising up from the horizon. An entire line of Alpha Wolvers, probably 200 to 300 in number, was charging right towards the defense force.

"Defensive formation, defensive formation!" Shouted one of the commanding knights, and the crowd suddenly got into their defensive formations. The Brute Jelly knight looks at Turtlelad for advice, but Turtlelad seems to be more focused on the enemy to notice. The young knight gulps and turns to face the line.

"What's your name?" Asks Turtlelad to the knight.

"S-Sir?" Replied the confused knight.

"What's your name?"

"Extremeo Sir."

"Extremeo, in a couple seconds, the line is going to break. It's going to rough and it's going to get bloody. But you can't panic. Just stay close to me and Pipeguy and we'll keep you safe."

"Y-" Extremeo chokes a bit forcing him to clears his throat "Yes sir." He said, in barely a whisper.

On the wall, General Orkon watches as the Knights prepare for the barrage of Alpha Wolvers heading their way. Lt. Paval runs up to him and salutes.

"Lt.?" Said Orkon in a relatively monotone voice

"Sir, the Silver Knights are prepped and ready to fire."

"Good. Wait for my orders."

"Yes sir." The General waits, as the Wolvers began engaging what remains of the defense force.


	4. End of the Battle

Extremeo lies half awake on the blood soaked ground as the few remaining knights of the defense force ran around trying their best to survive. As Extremeo became more and more aware of his surroundings, the first thing he saw was a knight trying to shooting a Wolver with his Blaster but was pounced on by an Alpha and torn to shreds. Extremeo suddenly snaps out of his weary state as the Alpha starts to consume its fill. He attempts to get up and run, but finds that his legs won't move. He looks over his shoulder to find that a deceased knight had fallen on top of his legs, preventing him from escaping. Extremeo looks at the Alpha to make sure that it was occupied and he slid out from under the corpse as quietly as he can. The moment he freed his legs however, the corpse fell onto the ground with a thud alerting the Alpha.

"Crap!" Extremeo though as he looked around for his Fireburst Brandish. Luckily the sword had fallen on the ground right next to him when he was knocked unconscious. Extremeo quickly grabs the sword and points it at his attacker. "St-Stay back!" He threatened as the Alpha walked towards him, snarling and bearing its fangs. Suddenly the Alpha jumped at Extremeo with its claws and fangs ready to rip him to shreds. Everything seems to slow down as the Alpha Wolver descended upon him. He was saved however, when a Tempered Calibur comes flying in out of nowhere and straight into the Alpha's neck. Extremeo stares at the dying Alpha as if he was in a trance, but was quickly brought out when he hears a pair of familiar voices.

"Ha! 15 for 15, I am on a roll!"

"Just shut up and don't ever do that again. Extremeo!" Extremeo turns his head to look at the voices and he smiles to find that his rescuers were Turtlelad and Pipeguy. Pipeguy walks pass Extremeo without giving the poor knight even a glance as he goes to retrieve his weapon while Turtlelad actually helps Extremeo get on his feet. "You ok Extremeo?"

"I'm fine Sir. What's going on? Where are the others?"

"Scattered. There are probably about 20 of us left. We're going over to the gate for a last stand. Care to join us?" Extremeo nods "Good. Pipeguy, keep Extremeo safe. I'm going to clear us a path."

"Take care of the noob? You got it." Said Pipeguy as Turtlelad starts tearing through enemy after enemy with Pipeguy and Extremeo following behind. While the three made their way to the gate, Lt. Paval watched the battle with horror.

"Sir, the defense force is almost wiped out." Started Paval "If we open the gate now we can-"

"Let them stay…" Interrupted the General

"But sir if we open the gates now the defense force can-"

"Are you questioning me Lt?"

"N-No sir. I'm just suggesting that-"

"You're not here to suggest ideas Lt.; you are here to carry out my orders understand?"

"Yes…Yes Sir…"

"Good. Give the order."

"Sir? If we fire on the Wolvers now the defense force-"

"Now Lt. Paval."

"…Yes Sir. Weapons at the ready!" At Paval's command, the entire lines of Silver Knights simultaneously unsheathe their signature weapons, Silver Linings then takes aim at the mob of Wolvers and knights down below. The blade starts glowing orange as the Silver Knights wait to fire. Lt. Paval looks down at the knights fighting for their lives then at Orkon. Orkon looks back at Paval.

"When you're ready Lt." Said Orkon. The Lt. nods before looking back down at the massacre below.

In the mist of battle, Turtlelad, Pipeguy and Extremeo made it halfway to Oasis's gate, but they have entered the heart of the storm. The three found themselves, once again, surrounded by the army of Wolvers. Still they fought furiously despite the fact the chances of them making to the gate and escaping were next to none.

"There's too many of them!" Shouted Extremeo

"Just keep fighting! I'll think of something." Said Turtlelad as he dodges a Wolver and impales another. "Uh….Pipeguy! See if you can create an opening!"

"Kinda busy at the moment!" Pipeguy replied as he tries to punch a Wolver off his Boosted Plate shield

"Damn it!"

"Is this it Sir? Are we going to die here?" Said Extremeo

"We are NOT going to die Extremeo! Just…..keep fighting!" As the trio fight, Lt. Paval hesitates to carry out the command.

"Lt. Paval…" started the General "I told you. Give the command."

"Sir, there are knights still down there. If we give them a chance-"

"And we'll mourn the deaths of the knights who have died here after the battle. Now….give the order."

"…Of course sir. On my mark...FIRE!" At Paval's command, every Silver Knight fired their Silver Lining all at once. The air was suddenly filled with the deafening sound of beams of searing heat cutting through flesh, bone and armor. The Wolvers didn't have a chance against Silver Knights as they tore through the enemies ranks. Lt. Paval stared at the carnage that HE caused and soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore. "Halt! Halt fire!" And with that it was over…Paval looked over the smoldering battlefield as the General walked passed him.

"Excellent work Lt. Paval." Said Orkon "Send a Medical team to gather the dead and injured. Have the survivors rest for several hours then send them to my office. I want to honor them myself."

"…Yes Sir." Replied Paval.

"Good. Oh and Paval, don't ever leave me with a mess like this ever again." The General continues on his way and Paval stood silent until General Orkon was out of sight.

"Damned general…You heard him, send a Med team down there! You have 5 minutes!"

Down at the battlefield, Turtlelad gets up on his feet after the Silver Knights stopped firing. He scans the battlefield in horror and worry.

"Extremeo! Pipeguy!" He shouted hoping for a response. Suddenly the body of a Wolver shifts starling the Turtlelad.

"Umm Sir? Little help? groaned Extremeo, who was pinned down by a Wolver.

"Extremeo!" Turtlelad quickly runs over to Extremeo's aid. He lifts the Wolver body just enough for Extremeo of slide himself out and Turtlelad drops the body as he helps Extremeo off the ground. "Where's Pipeguy?"

"I don't know. He ran off when he saw the Silver Knights' beams, right before taking my shield."

"Typical. Extremeo call his name. Hopefully he's not dead yet."

"Sir? Shouldn't we search for him in case he's umm dead?"

"Just do it. He's hard to kill. Trust me."

"If you say so Sir. Pipeguy!" A pregnant silence washed over the area but after a couple seconds Pipeguy, lying on the ground, raised his hand.

"Hey-o!"


	5. Oasis Collab Pt1

**A/N: This is a collab with annahollow04, and all characters belong to their respective owners. Also this is several years before the events of Oasis Conspiracy.**

Night, Turtlelad sits on the bottom portion of a bunk bed while he reads a letter given to him personally by Lt. Paval. He was interrupted however when his partner and friend Pipeguy enters the room holding a pack filled with various accessories. Turtlelad looks over at Pipeguy and he sighs.

"I'm afraid to ask, but why do you have a bag filled to the brim with accessories?"

"Oh this? Well I thought I get a bunch and sell them when demand goes up."

"So you bought some accessories and you're going to sell them at a higher price when the time's right? That's...actually a pretty nice change."

"Bought them? What are you talking about? I stole them from a shopkeeper when she wasn't looking."

"And just when I was starting to respect you."

"Oh don't say that. I know you love me like a bro." Pipeguy climbs onto the top half of the bunk bed and he begins sorting through the accessories as Turtlelad continues reading the letter. "So what's with the letter? Did your mom send you some cookies or something?"

"Orders. Lt. Paval gave it to me an hour ago."

"What's it say?"

"Apparently the General has selected us and a bunch of other knights in the unit to participate in some kind of buddy system with the recruits."

"Buddy system? Explain would you kindly."

"Basically we're going to head over to the training facility and we'll each be assigned a recruit for a week or two and train them however we see fit."

"Awesome! We get to train our recruit however we see fit right?"

"That's what I said yes." Pipeguy quickly jumps down from his bunk, goes into his personal chest and pulls out a large burlap sack.

"Sweet! I'm packing my loot bag."

"Don't pack the loot bag Pipe."

"Why not?"

"I can read you like a book. You're going to cheat your recruit out of whatever money he or she has then place whatever you steal into the bag."

"What? No...that's not what I was going to do...at all...honest."

"You do know I can go to the local authorities and report your for the other times you "looted" right?"

"...I'll go put the loot bag away." He hangs his head in shame as he shuffles to go put the bag away. Turtlelad chuckles and he turns off lights.

"Night Pipe."

"Night T.L."

Next Morning, Pipeguy, wearing a heavy duty armor set known as Boosted Plate set, waits patiently on their unit's flying transport. Next to him sat Turtlelad who, unlike Pipeguy, wears a sleeker armor set with two small satchels attached to the waist known as the Solid Cobalt Set. And unlike Pipeguy, who was bored out of his mind, Turtlelad managed to keep himself sane by reading information about the recruits that were currently at the training facility at the time. As the transport started to land the recruits rushed to the entrance to see who was certain recruit, a young recruit named Arisana watches the transport from the barrack's window with excitement. Her friend Seirnity though, was less then excited. She was still asleep and to Arisana's amazement she somehow slept through not only the commotion of her fellow knights but through the landing of the transport as well. Arisana steps away from the window then walks up to Seirnity's bed and shakes her awake.

"Hey Serene." Said Arisana "The knights are here. You want to come see them?" Seirnity just mumbles

"Just...put back the...pudding..." Arisana sighs and shakes her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Suddenly one of the knights working at the facility opens the door and addresses the two.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Said the knight. "They're pairing up the recruits. Get out there if you want to train with the best of the best." The knight closes the door and heads out.

"In a minute." Arisana suddenly pulls the sheets of her friend finally waking her up.

"Gah! What the heck Ari!?" Shouted Seirnity

"Sorry Serene but it's the only way I can get you to wake up."

"You could have given me a warning or something." Seirnity jumps out of bed and quickly puts on her training armor, holster and sheath as Arisana does the same. When they finish the two quickly rush outside to see the veteran knights walking out and lining up in front of the transport. A man wearing a red bulky demolition armor walks up in front of the line and begins addressing the recruits.

"Hello new recruits of the Spiral Order. My name is Lt. Paval. I am the second-in-command for the 13th Knight Division and the supervisor of this training exercise for the week. If there are any questions you may direct them to your temporary trainer after I finish assigning you to them." The Lieutenant pulls out a list of names and starts pairing up the recruits to the veteran knights as Arisana and Seirnity finally reaches the entrance of the training facility and enters the mob of recruits. The two listened carefully for their names within the mob's murmuring. "Arisana!" Said Lt. Paval and on cue Arisana raised her hand.

"Sir!"

"Step forward." Arisana walks up the front of the mob, which wasn't much of a problem since most recruits were pretty much afraid of her. Lt. Paval walks up to Arisana, grabs her chin and starts examining her face. "For someone with as much fame as yourself, I would've expected you would be a bit more...impressive." The Lieutenant lets go of Arisana. "Nonetheless, I have read that you are skilled so I would expect great things from you. Turtlelad!" Turtlelad steps forward and salutes.

"Sir!" Said Turtlelad.

"Turtlelad, you will be responsible for Ms. Arisana. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir. I will train her to meet your expectations."

"That's what I like to hear. We didn't have enough space in the transport so we had to deliver your equipment directly to the training facility. The staff have placed them in the training hall. Dismissed." Turtlelad salutes.

"Sir!" He said and he gestures Arisana to follow him before going straight to the training hall to pick up his equipment. Turtlelad picks up a triangular shield with a knight chess piece welded on and a yellow rapier. "Here we go." He said as he runs his finger across the blade. Arisana looks at the blade in awe for she have never seen a sword as elegant as Turtlelad's before.

"Umm excuse me sir?" Said Arisana

"Hmm? Yes what is it?"

"Your sword. May I hold it?"

"My Rigadoon? Sure I guess." Turtlelad sheaths his Rigadoon and he hands it to Arisana.

"Thank you." Arisana slowly unsheathes the sleek sword and to her surprise it is very light, about 2 pounds to be precise. She looks at a training dummy then at Turtlelad.

"Can I test it out?"

"If you want." Arisana smiles and nods before rushing over to the training dummy. She readies herself and swings the sword at the dummy, expecting it to slice through like a hot knife through warm butter. Unfortunately, the rapier didn't slice through the dummy, but instead it was like smacking a block of wood with a ruler. Arisana took a step back and looked curiosity at the sword then at the dummy. She changes her stance and swung again, but had the same result. She changes stances at least three more times and attacked the dummy at least ten more times but each time the same result. She growled in frustration and turns around to give Turtlelad his sword but stops when she sees that her trainer had been standing right behind her the entire time.

"Trouble?" He said

"A bit. I can't seem to do any damage with the sword and I don't know what's wrong."

"Show me what you usually do."

"Ok." Arisana faces the dummy and she hits it as she would a normal sword. "It's not working for some reason. Is the blade dull of something?"

"No. I see the problem. May I?" Turtlelad holds out his hand and Arisana gives him back his rapier before taking a step back. "You're using the edge of the sword to attack. On a normal sword like one of your training sword it would do some damage but with something like a Rigadoon you need to use the point." Turtlelad quickly slashes the dummy, this time with the tip, creating a clean cut across the dummy's face.

"Whoa..." Turtleboy hands Arisana the sword.

"Now you try."She takes the sword and faces the dummy. She takes a second to compose herself and aim then slashes the dummy creating a shallow cut. "Good. Not the best but good enough for a beginner."

"Thanks." Arisana hands Turtlelad the sword. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get that?"

"My sword? I made it myself."

"You made it?"

"Yep. All knights are expected to make their own weapons and armor, and if not they can always buy it from someone else. There are some people that are exceptions to that though..."

"Exceptions?"

"Mostly my partner. His name is Pipeguy and I swear he's addicted to stealing for money and for his own protection. The worst part is that he's always so cheering about it too. It really gets on my nerves."

"He sounds a lot like my friend Seirnity. She's too hyper and bubbly for her own good." Arisana chuckled. The training hall's intercom suddenly turns on and a female voice can be heard on the speakers.

"All recruits and knights to the sparring hall for introductions." Said the voiceand the intercom clicks off.

"Huh. What do you think that's all about?" Asks Turtlelad and Arisana shrugs. "Oh. Well only one way to find out." The two heads over to the outside of a large room with the words 'Controlled Sparring Area' painted on the door. The two joins the large mob filled with dozens of knights and recruits alike.

"Hey T.L!" Shouted Pipeguy behind them.

"Ari!" Shouted Arisana's friend Seirnity who was with Pipeguy at the time. Arisana and Turtlelad turned around to see their respected partners. Seirnity pounces on Arisana and holds her tightly while Pipeguy does the normal thing and walks up next to his partner.

"So who's your friend?" Asks Turtlelad.

"Her? Well she's my recruit" Replied Pipeguy and Turtlelad takes a look at Seirnity

"Come on get off me Serene!" Said Arisana trying to get Seirnity to let go of her.

"Aww but you're so warm~" Complained Seirnity and she gets off of Arisana and allows her to stand up.

"Thanks."

"Welcome!" Arisana brushes herself off.

"...Obviously." Said Turtlelad. "Now do you know why everyone's gathered here?"

"Umm...Well I heard some of the staff members talking about how the General wanted the Lieutenant to test the skills of some of the recruits so that he can get a sense of how well trained they are. Plus I heard that Desna and the Lieutenant are big time rivals so there's that."

"I'd bet." The two stopped talking when they noticed Lt. Paval walking up to the front of the mob and the entire room gets quiet.

"Recruits." Paval started "Today will mark a new chapter in your journey on becoming fully fledged knights of the order. Starting now both recruits and knights alike will be expected to respect one another. Now the first exercise is a simple one. In the past the Order has had thousands of promising recruits and I have heard this batch was especially promising and I want to see if it's true. We will have one on one battles with your trainers and if you manage to win I will send your report to my superiors who will then admit you to the order early." The mob suddenly breaks out into murmurs and whispers. It was true that recruits had been turned into knights early but it was usually because they showed bravery, ingenuity and selflessness in the face of danger but to only beat someone in a duel? That has never happened before. Everyone was either surprised, excited or skeptical. Arisana was especially surprised. Her entire life she wanted to become a knight of the order and now she has the chance to become one! The only holding her back was the fact she had to fight Turtlelad, whom she has come to know as a skilled warrior. Lt. Paval continues his speech. "Now if there's any recruit who believes they're skilled enough to take their trainer please raise your hands. I will give you five minutes to decide." Seirnity turns to Arisana.

"Oh my god Ari, do you know what this means?! If we manage to beat both our trainers will be instantly become knights!" She exclaimed

"I know Serene but..." Arisana looks at Turtlelad who was busy talking to Pipeguy

"But what Ari? Are you scared?"

"Kinda. I mean I know if I win I'll be a knight but still...my trainer Turtlelad. He might be on a whole other level then me."

"Hey don't worry Ari. How about this. I'll go first and then you'll go next. That's fine right?"

"Umm...sure. That'll be fine. Just be careful ok?"

"Ok!" Seirnity raises her hand. "I want to try!" Lt. Paval instantly takes notice.

"Alright. Who's your trainer Ms..."

"Seirnity. And his name is Pipeguy."

"Very well. Ms. Seirnity and Pipeguy. Please step into the Sparring Hall. Your equipment will be given to you in a few minutes." The mob breaks apart to allow the two into the room. Inside was nothing but white walls and a couple cameras to keep an eye on them. A couple minutes later a mechanical knight walks into the room rolling a cart holding a pair of swords and shields. The two went over to the cart and picked up their armaments. Pipeguy, a shiny broadsword and a thick rectangular shield and Seirnity, a gladius and a green buckler. The 'Mecha Knight' exits the room with the empty cart and right after a computerized voice said 'Please hold while the arena loads'. Suddenly the floor turns into lush green grass and several trees started forming around them. 'Begin'. Seirnity looks at Pipeguy and he does the same.

"Ladies first?" Said Pipeguy

"Gladly!" Replied Seirnity and she charged Pipeguy with her sword raised and ready to impale him. Pipeguy quickly held up his shield and moved it in such a manner upon collision that he manages to not only deflect Seirnity's attack but it left her wide open. He counterattacks with a bone crushing swing and though Seirnity manages to block the counterattack, the force of the blow throws her across the arena and into a tree. Outside the room the recruits and knights watches the battle on a large holographic monitor.

"Serene!" Shouted Arisana as she watches her friend being hurt. Turtlelad stands next to her and watches with interest.

Seirnity picks herself off the ground and the force of the hit made her groggy and disorientated. She uses her sword to keep herself up as she vomits onto the ground. She looks up and sees Pipeguy looking at her.

"Hey you give up or are you hungry for more?" He taunted causing Seirnity's blood to boil. She wipes her mouth and stands up straight.

"Don't make fun of me!" She attacks Pipeguy once again and as she ran towards him within the deepest corner of her mind she thought "What the hell did I get myself into?"


End file.
